Stinkface
|image=BossmanSF.jpg |type= }} Stinkface: '''this move sees a wrestler rubbing their buttocks in the face of an opponent lying in the corner of the ring, done to humiliate the opponent. The wrestler applying the stinkface may allow it to last for a long amount of time if the referee is distracted, and once the stinkface begins, the wrestler/diva receiving it rarely escapes or reverses. The wrestler may or may not rub their buttocks in the opponents face, as some have been shown with the wrestler simply sitting and relaxing on the opponent's face. The wrestler may fart if they want during this move, to further humiliation. While the move was created to embarrass the opponent, some have apparently enjoyed—even begged—for the stinkface Rikishi introduced The '''Stinkface in February 2000 in Mobile, Alabama. The Big Bossman had the (dis)honor of being the first recipient of the Stinkface. This becomes one of Rikishi's signature moves, and he used it in many of his matches. Big Show later adopts this move, though it does not become his signature. Big Show used this move on many of his opponents. Many others, such as Vince Mcmahon, Triple H, and Batista have also used the stinkface. .]] The Stinkface does not always have to take place in the corner of the ring. Rikishi had once sat on an opponent's face, giving him the stinkface. Several stinkfaces have also been done with the victim's face being shoved in the wrestler's buttocks while standing or bending over. Trivia *Rikishi performed a Stinkface to the Famous Actor Massimo Boldi, in the Italian film Natale to Miami *Rikishi admits to farting in the faces of Road Dogg, Trish Stratus, Booker T, Tri Wilson, Mike Fox, Eddie Guerrero, B2, William Regal, Stephanie Mcmahon, Lance Storm, Eric Bischoff, Teddy Long, and Vince Mcmahon . He claims that his fart on Road Dogg was "tremendous", and this stinkface was one of the longest stinkfaces Rikishi has given. His stinkface to Booker T was anticipated throughout the night after he was heard in the bathroom farting continuously while Booker T was brushing his teeth. His farts towards Mr. Mcmahon, William regal, and Booker T can all be heard during the stinkface. It is even stated that Rikishi must fart in the bathroom stalls for quite some time as his "Pre-match ritual", in order to get most of his flatulance out, something several victims, particularly Booker T, had to learn the hard way. **Vince has also admitted to farting in the face of Shane Mcmahon. Shane defines this fart as very loud and long, with an awful aroma. Vince has also admitted to farting in the faces of many during their induction to the "Kiss my ass club". **Big Show has stated that he has farted during all of his stinkfaces. Heath Slayer confirms Big Show laying an enormous fart in his face. He states that he takes greatest pride in farting in the faces of Alberto Del Rio and Cody Rhodes several times, of which in Del Rio's case, he stated that the first time was just before his first stinkface to Alberto, and the second was just as the first ended. His others were just as his second stinkface to Alberto commensed. He claims the last fart "lasted very long, and felt real very good to let out". ***Big Show had also farted on the face of both Edge and Devon Dudley during his "Showkishi" matches. ***It can also be noted that Big Show had laid quite a heavy fart in the face of the Miz on a picture shown below. **Triple H stated that he intended to fart in Mitch 's face. He managed to let out a "good one" just as the stinkface ended. *Rikishi also confirmed that some wrestlers requested the stinkface. In a shoot interview Rikishi stated that Mike Fox requested a stinkface outside the ring, Rikishi obliged. *During the UK-broadcasted Smackdown-exclusive Pay-Per-View event of Rebellion, Rikishi faced Albert in a special "Kiss My Ass" match. The loser would be made to kiss the buttocks of the winner and due to Stephanie McMahon's mandate that night, all wrestlers had to honor the stipulations of their matches or be suspended without pay. Albert lost the match to Rikishi and had attempted to force Rikishi to kiss his buttocks via applying the Stinkface. However, Rikishi countered Albert's attempt and proceeded to deliver his rightful Stinkface to Albert. *Both Rikishi and Big Show have flexed their asses on the faces of their opponents during their stinkfaces. Rikishi had done so to several, including Mike Fox and John Cena. Big Show had done so to Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger. *Big show holds the record for the longest stinkface, giving one to Cody Rhodes during Royal Rumble 2011. The stinkface lasted for nearly two minutes. *Before a 2010 Smackdown match taking place live in Halifax, Big Show, having been scheduled to wrestle Jack Swagger that night, threatened Jake Hager (Jack's out-of-the-ring name) that because the match would primarily be a squash match, Show would torture him the entire match with flatulence, and threatened to really let loose if he was giving the chance to give Swagger a stinkface. During the match, Swagger noticeably runs out of the corner every time he is near there (especially whenever in the stinkface receiving position). Despite this, Show still releases much flatulence on Swagger during the match (though never getting to give him a stinkface), one instance of which has Swagger grab Show from behind, in which Big Show, while breaking the hold, releases a bomb load of farts on Swagger, ultimately causing Swagger to weaken, in which Show throws him across the ring. Other pranks by bigshow in the match include stepping on Swagger's buttocks. *In matches outside of WWE and TNA, both Rikishi and Big Show have given stinkfaces with their bare buttocks. One of which can be viewed here. This excludes Triple H's and Vince Mcmahon's stinkfaces, which were also bare, as well as Big Show's stinkface to Vince. *Despite common judgement, there is no stinkface that is used by Divas. The Diva version of the stinkface is referred to as the Booty Bop. The best example of the Booty Bop is demonstrated by Miss Tessmacher of TNA. *Performing the stinkface differs from person-to-person applying the maneuver. The theme is generally the applying of one competitor's actual buttock onto the face of a downed opponent. However, over time, this has been modified for censorship purposes. In the past, most competitors were allowed to actually expose their butts to the face of their opponent and deliver the stinkface. In later years, wrestlers generally apply the maneuver without exposing their bare butts to their opponent's face. Divas have typically worn thongs and semi-see-through bottom ring-wear when scheduled to deliver a stinkface during their matches. Examples of these specifications include WWE diva Torrie Wilson who mostly wore bikini thongs and other revealing outfits during her matches without breaking censorship rules. Miss Tessmacher of TNA also wore revealing outfits and occasionally swimsuit-like bottom-wear to deliver the Booty Bop. Category:Humor Category:Professional wrestling moves